Welcome To The 21st Century
by quaint-little-categories
Summary: The Hub is undergoing some modifications so Jack gets in a friend to help. She’s a genius, deadly beautiful and also half human half alien. Oh, did I mention she’s Jack’s daughter? GwenJack, OwenOC, JackIanto flirting. Smut, sex scenes, language


-1**A/N - **

**This is my first Torchwood fic. **

**Actually my first Sci-fi fic EVER so critical reviews are welcomed. **

**If anyone would like to beta this story or just give me hints and ideas it would be greatly appreciated.**

**Chapter 1 **

----

"This is bloody ridiculous", Owen cursed, struggling to get through the gate into the main part of the hub.

He kicked at the pile of boxes that filled the entrance.

"Hey!", Tosh yelled, "There are priceless alien artefacts in those boxes".

"Well, move them somewhere I don't have to kick them", he shot back.

Gwen rolled her eyes and collapsed into her office chair, trying to block out the needless arguing coming from her colleagues.

"Oh, get a room", Jack called.

Gwen looked up and watched him, like Owen, struggle to get through the entrance.

Tosh blushed and returned to her work station while Owen continued to kick at the boxes under her disapproving gaze.

"Owen", Jack ordered, "Leave the boxes alone".

He picked his way nimbly around the menacing boxes.

"Tosh, is there any other place we can store these boxes?", he asked placing a brown paper bag on Gwen's desk.

"No, sorry", Tosh sighed, "Usually they'd be in the basement but that's getting upgraded and once that's done the main part of the hub, medical room, autopsy room and your office is getting modified".

Jack rubbed at his temples, "And what happens if we have an emergency call?"

"We can't get out of the hub", Owen piped up, "We're too late, the human race dies and we have to go back through time to do a do over".

Gwen laughed, thinking it was a joke.

"I was being serious", Owen glared at her, "I hate time travel".

Gwen sobered and caught sight of the paper bag.

"Jack?", she called in her clipped British accent, "What's in the bag?"

"Coffee and bagels", he replied running up the steps to his office.

Gwen shot a look at Owen and Tosh.

"Where's Ianto?", Tosh looked around.

"Did he get fired?", Gwen asked lowering her voice.

"Nah", Owen said leaning back casually in his chair, "Jack would never fire his boyfriend. His arse is probably sore",

Owen laughed at his own joke and Tosh and Gwen glanced at each other.

"Well, Owen", Jack said from right behind him, "I don't know if it's sore but his arse is definitely cute".

Owen smirked at Jack and he went quickly back to work but Gwen and Tosh followed Jack.

"So, where is Ianto?", Gwen asked curiously.

"Out buying a new coffee maker", he sighed and collapsed on the old couch, "We are an international Special Operation that has all the latest in human and alien technology and we can't seem to get a coffee maker that will work"

"It was working when I made it!", Tosh defended herself.

"Fine. A coffee maker that will _stay_ working", Jack rubbed at his temples, "The entire hub is completely mixed up, I haven't had my hourly Ianto coffee shot and we are expecting a visitor".

Tosh walked around the couch that Jack was sprawled across and sat in the opposite armchair and Gwen leaned on the edge of the couch and looked down at Jack waiting for more information.

"She's coming to help with the modifications. She- Owen!", he yelled, "Get in here".

Owen took his time and sat on the armrest of the chair that Tosh was perched in, "What?"

"We're expecting a visitor", Jack sat up and Gwen moved to sit next to him, "She's coming to help with the modifications to the hub".

"Is she hot?"

All eyes turned to Owen.

"What?", he asked again.

Gwen raised her eye brows, "Why did you hire him?"

Jack rubbed his eyes, "I ask myself the same thing everyday. Anyway, her name's Jasmine. Jasmine O'Connor. She's a genius and, just for Owen's benefit, yes she is hot".

"What does she specialise in?", Tosh asked.

"Everything. She's a complete genius. It may have something to do with the fact that she's half alien but who knows", he added casually.

"Wait!", all three of them leaned forward.

"She's part alien?", Tosh questioned, her eyebrows furrowed.

"I thought you worked against aliens?", Gwen looked confused.

"_We_ work.", Jack corrected, "Only the bad ones".

"Hot half alien", Owen shrugged, "I'm in".

Jack glared at him, "She's underage".

"Damn", Owen cursed, "I'm out".

Gwen shook her head, "When do we meet her?"

"Now", Jack said, getting up in one fluid movement.

Gwen glanced quickly at Tosh and Owen before they all hurried after him.

---

**TBC**

**R&R**

**Please give critical reviews. You'll met Jasmine in the next chapter.**


End file.
